Abyss
by amber-eyez456
Summary: My first posted fic. SLASH, Dark!Harry. contains rape, abuse, and vampire action. pairing is HPSSDM
1. Default Chapter

Ok so this is my first posted fic. This is sort of an experiment to see if I will continue to post it on here. My original copy has graphic scenes so I will try and edit them. I hope you enjoy the twisted ideas that float through my mind.

**WARNING: **contains mention of rape, abuse, self-mutilation (in later chaps)

I not now nor will I ever own Harry Potter and company.

lalalallalalala

Harry was back for his last summer at the Dursley's. A passerby would never know the terrors that ensue in the relatively normal looking house of 4 Private Drive.

"Harry Potter, get your ass in here now!" yelled an angry, purpled faced Vernon Dursely. Harry very weakly emerged from the kitchen, wincing at the discrete pain in his shoulder, where a knife had stabbed him the night before. He trudged into the living room to be greeted by his over weight cousin, Dudley. Once again laying on the floor bleeding, Harry only chanted one thing; two more days. Yes in two more days, Harry will be leaving for the 'Burrow" to stay with the Weasley family for the remainder of the summer.

Harry had changed over the summer. His once unruly raven locks, were now tamed and reached his shoulders. His eyes no longer pure emerald green; they had noticeable gold specks within the orbs. He now stood 5'9" and very built due to the labor he had to do around the house. On his left bicep, he had a tattoo of a dragon and snake intertwined.

"I said get in here," Vernon said while kicking Harry in his stomach. Harry lay on the ground in a fetal position on the ground for a couple of seconds. He was then drug ruthlessly into the living room by his hair.

Harry knew long ago that if he were to scream, the punishment would be worse. He knew what was about to happen, and he's had enough.

"Get your fucking hands off of me," he yelled to his uncle who was in the middles of undressing him. Vernon socked Harry in the jaw.

"Shut up and take it like what you are… a whore," he said. Harry tried to get up and run, but he was soon knocked out by Vernon. Harry finally came to when his uncle was zipping his trousers.

For the fourth time that week, Harry felt dirty and used. He walked into the bathroom and stared at his reflection in the mirror. There were some bruises that marred his face, some old, some new. Harry searched in the cabinet under the sink until he found a pair of scissors. Grabbing a hand full of hair, he raised the scissors to his hair and continued to cut it off. He only left his hair long enough to be spiked. Cleaning up his mess,he then went to bed.

I woke up, just like every morning. The birds where happily singing outside. 'Happy? Such a foreign word to me.' Making up my mind, I decided that today will be different from all the rest. I will stop taking the shit from my cousin and uncle. I no longer will hide my secrets, my relatives will fear me. They will wish the had treated me like a king.

I trudge downstairs to once again be greeted by my over weight cow of a cousin .

"What did you do to your hair?" he asked me.

"Fuck off," was my smart reply.

"Watch your mouth, boy," my uncle bellows from the table. I turn my head towards him, eyes squinting.

"Rictorshempra," I hiss in parseltongue. My uncle flew from his chair and into a wall, creating a hole. My aunt is already by his side crying, before I fully turn my head towards my cousin.

"P.pp..please, d.don't hurt m..m..me," my cousin stutters to me, seeing the murderous look in my eyes. With a smirk, I turn and walk back up to my room to dress.

lalalalallalalla

Ok that's it for now. Please review and tell me what you think of it

I don't know when the next time I will upd8, but I will try to get it up soon.


	2. chapter 2

Hey sorry it took me so long to update, i really haven't been on the computer and i am in the middle of writing a book which i am going to get published. So my book comes first!! I would like to thank all of my reviewers i really appreciate the possitive feedback.

All of future themes: Anti-Ron, mpreg, anti-dumbledore.

Mention of: rape, abuse, drug use, alcohol.

Disclaimer in chapter 1

Hope you enjoy

pdpdppdpdppdpd

Chapter 2

The day went surprisingly well for Harry. He had went to Gringotts, withdrew some money, and exchanged it for muggle money. He then went to a mall to buy some fitting clothes. He ended up coming home with 4 pairs of black jeans, 5 new shirts, and some belts, braclets, ect.

He was laying on his bed when he heared a tap on his window. Getting up he noticed it was the Weasley's family owl, Erol. Letting the bird in, he unattached the note and read it.

_Harry,_

_I am so sorry but you can't come to the burrow. Hermione and I are taking a vacation for the remainder of the holiday. I finally got the courage to ask her out! Well I am sorry once again. I hope you have a good summer._

_Hermione sends her love._

_Ron_

Harry stared at the letter after reading it twice. 'How could his friends just go and blow him off like that?' he thought.

"What a bunch of hypocrites," he mummbled before writing his reply.

_Ron._

_You know damn well I won't have a good summer. The thing I look forward to is leaving this hell hole. I have told you what happens to me when I come back here. I've told Dumbledore also but still he has me come back. I'm beginning to think that you are not my friend at all. I actually think the only reason you talk to me is because of my scar. I really do hope you have a good life, never contact me again._

_Harry_

Reading over his reply, he tied it to Erol. Opening his window, the owl flew out. He then turned and went to bed.

pdpdpdpdppdpd

The day had finally arrived. Harry stood before the barrier of platform 9 3/4. Mustering up his courage, he walked through the barrier. The first thing he noticed were the people staring at him as he hauled his trolly towards the Hogwarts Express. Harry found an empty compartment at the end of the train, which he quickly occupied. The whistle blew, and the train started moving. Not shortly after did the compartment door open to reveal his 'friends'.

"Harry, we've been looking all over for......" Hermione stopped short to notice Harry's apperance. She gazed upon his spiked hair with silver tips, fitting pure black clothes with the shirt saying 'stare long enough I might do a trick'. She focused on his eyes to notice they were no longer pure emerald green.

"Umm.. Hermione?" Ron's inquisitive voice rang through the silent compartment. Startled out of her reverie, she noticed her boyfriends flushed face.

"What do you think you can do? Come back and steal my girlfriend do you?" Ron shrieked at Harry.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry retorted with a question.

"You're just julouse that I have a girlfriend that is smart and pretty and you don't. So know you want to try and take her away from me, don't you?"

"For your information Ronald Weasley, I am gay. I have no need for a girlfriend, especially one that has been touched by your filthy hands." A look of disgust came over both Ron and Hermione's faces. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and exited the compartment.

Not long after did the compartment door slide open once again.

"Bloody fucking hell, why does everyone have to fucking bother me today?" Harry said to no one in peticular.

"Whoa, Potter's got a mouth on him." Came the aristicratic drawl of non other than Draco Malfoy. Draco took a moment to look over Harry. To him, Harry was magnificent. If he did not already have a lover, he would have fucked Harry right then and there.

"Where's mudblood and weasel?"

"Don't know, don't care as long as they stay out of my business." Harry turned his head to look out the window.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Harry turned to look Draco in the eyes before answering.

"They don't like my change, and are disgusted by my sexual preferences." He said and turned back to the window.

"Like you'd be sexual. I bet your still a virgin!" Draco mocked. He walked from the doorway, after closing it, to sit opposite of Harry.

"I actually lost my virginity at the age of 7." Harry stated blandly.

"7..?!?!? By who?" Draco bellowed.

" I don't want to talk about it." Harry stated shortly, which ended the conversation. The two remained in silence the remainder of the trip.

pdpdpd

So that was chapter 2 i dont know when i'll get the next one out, i'm still editing it. I am sorry for any mistakes i may have done but i'm to lazy to beta this chapter. Anywayz please review!!!!!


	3. chapter 3

I would like to thank all of my reviewers, because without you, I'd probubly stop posting this fic. I originally started writing this a year ago, so forgive me if it seems to go fast. Rereading this fic, I've come to the conclusion that this whole story goes fast. To tell you the truth I actually don't like this.... thats prolly cuz I wrote it.

**Disclaimer:** In chap. 1

**Chapter 3**

The sorting was over, but the hat remained on the stool. Confussion swept the Great Hall as chatter started to rise. Dumbledore rose from his seat and raised his hand to quiet the students.

"I have recieved an owl a couple weeks back stating that one of your classmates would like to be re-sorted. It comes as a great shame that after spending years in one house that a person would like to be switched. You all have a duty to honor your house, stick up for your house, and to take pide in your house. It disgusts me that one of my students does not feel happy or safe in my school that they have considered a home." Dumbledores eyes were hard as he looked around the hall. His eyes stopped on one student sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. "Mr. Potter." He said, waving his hand to the stool.

Harry stood from his place at the table and decended down the hall toward the hat. Looking at his former friends when he passed, he saw disgust and betrayal shinning in their eyes. When he got to the stool, he placed the hat on his head.

'Ahh, Mr. Potter. Finally realised Gryffindor was not the house for you? Yes.... I will put you where you truly belong. "Slytherin," The hat yelled out. Harry walked down the aisle to an empty seat next to Draco. Astill silence was placed upon the hall before it was interupted by a shrill voice.

"You traitorous queer." Ron bellowed. Ignoring him, Harry sat next to Draco. The Great Hall burst into a whisper like a switched was turned on. The food was served not long after.

e.............

"Each room holds two people. As all the rooms are full, you will be sharing Mr. Malfoy's room. I expect you not to get into any mischief, well at least don't get caught." Harry followed his new head of house to the dungeons while getting all the rules about Slytherin.

"Slytherin Pride." Snape said to the wall seperating the common room form the rest of the school. Inside all the first years were waiting for Snape to give his beginning of the term speech.

e............

After getting settled in his room, Harry went back out to the common room where all the 7th year students where gathered in a circle.

"At it is a tradition for all 7th years to play this game, shall we get started?" stated Blaise Zabini, as he was setting up for the game.

"You playing Potter?"Draco asked.

"What game?"

"Have you ever. Seeing by your expression, let me elaborate for you. We all start by drinking some veritaserum. We all have a glass of fire whiskey infront of us that will magically refill itself. A person will start by saying 'I have never...' and if you have you drink a glass of the whiskey." Harry thought about it for a second before agreeing to play. After taking the veritaserum, the game started.

"I have never been drunk." Blaise said. Everyone took a drink.

"I have never hit a teacher." Crabbe said. Once again everyone took a drink.

"I have never taken or done any drugs." Goyle stated. Only a select few consisting of Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Harry took a drink. Draco thought about his question before saying it.

"I have never thought of killing myself, twice if you've tried." No one picked up there glasses. Timidly, Harry reached for his cup, swollowing the contence, he proceeded to drink six more cups.

"One for every try." Harry said in a low voice. Everone was silent, some because they were waiting for Harry to contimue the game, others because of what he said.

"I have never slept with the same sex."Harry finally said, everyone took a drink.

The game continued until everyone in the common room had their turn. Slowly at 2am, everyone left for bed. Draco was helping Harry keep his balance as the two drunk students stumbled there way throught the hallway to bed.

e............

I have no idea what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this chapter, but like I said, I wote it a year ago. I'm really happy right now, which is why i'm updating because the new Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and The Half Blood Prince, is coming out this year. I read in a review about the book saying that niether Harry nor Voldemort was the half blood prince. The book is supposed to be released either June/July 16th (I can't remember which one it was.)

Anywayz please review, because it inspires me to write more, which means faster updates. Sorry so short.


	4. chapter 4

Hmm.. well I'm sorry it took me so long to upd8 but alot have been going on and my dad unplugged my internet again :'( I would like to thank all my reviewers so...**Thank You**.

Disclaimer: In first chappie

I had a review stating that they did not know why Dumbledore was mad at Harry when he was resorted, well it symbolizes Harry changing sides. More is explained in this chapter...

**Chapter 4**

e....................

'Snapes hiding something' I say to myself. Since being resorted, I see stuff I normally would pay no mind to. I stare at him from the back of the potions room. He seems pale, well paler than normal... Draco too. It almost seems as if they have a secret. Now that I look closer, I can see a demonic power surrounding them.

"Mr. Potter, I would advise you to pay attention. You will be tested on this." Snape's voice rang in my ears as I was brought out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Professor." I automatically reply.

"As I was saying...." I was once again in my own world pondering the wonders known as Snape and Draco.

e.................

At dinner, I started noticing some habits and traits that both Snape and Draco posses. Severus wasn't eating. He had food on his plate but he did not eat any of it. Looking over at Draco I noticed the same thing. The only difference being that he was using an illusion charm to make it look as though he were eating.

It had been a week since I started watching their eating habits. They did not eat during any meals . I was astonished how they did not eat, but still looked healthy. Pale, but still healthy. Most of my time during the day was spent with Draco, and he had not eaten at all during that time.

I finally got my answer when I followed Draco out one night. He met up with Severus at the edge of the forbidden forest. My heart was pounding; I didn't want to get caught. They were fast, really fast. I had almost lost them, almost.

e............

They had reached a muggle village when they halted in there steps. A male muggle was walking down the street. He stopped short when Draco stood in his way.

"Excuse me young man." He said trying to side step Draco.

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco snapped at the man as he tried to pass.

Harry saw Snape walk up behind the man, grab his arms and lock them behind his back. Draco latched on to his neck. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin as he finished feeding. Severus had a glimmer in his eyes as he dropped the man. He then took Draco's chin in his hand and proceeded to lick off the spilt blood.

Harry stood dumbstruck as Severus and Draco went into a passionate kiss. The kiss deepened after a few seconds. Their bodies where flush up against one another, Severus' hands on Draco's hips. Draco's hands where around Severus' neck. Harry stared transfixed on the sight before him, his blood rushing to his nether regions.

e............

Harry lay in his bed that night, after finding his way back to Hogwarts. He had contemplated many of reasons why Draco and Severus didn't eat at meals, but vampires? He had not thought of anything remotely close to vampires. He finally fell asleep to be awaken by the dorm door opening.

"Draco, is that you?" He said groggly.

"Yes, go back to sleep Harry." Harry did just that.

The next night, Harry and Draco stayed in their dorm. They did there homework and studied the next lesson; they wanted to stay ahead. After they had finished their work, they sat down to talk.

"So, you with anyone?" Draco asked.

"No... Are you?" He said already knowing the answer.

"Yes. But if you want to know who it is, you have to guess. You get 3 tries." Draco said smuggly.

"Hmm... In order for you to have me guess, it isn't going to be some one I would normally think of. So my guess is...."

"Oh spit it out already."

"Severus." Harry said with a smirk. Draco stared at him flabbergasted.

"How did you know?" He finally said.

"I've been watching the two of you on occasion. It's amazing what you can find out."

"What else have you found out?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Nothing of too much importance."

e.................

Harry opened his eyes later that night. He didn't expect to see what he had, he doubted anyone would have. Lifting his head, he got a better view of the Draco/Severus snogging session. He noticed his pants seemed to get a little tight.

He observed as Draco was lifted onto Severus' lap, obviously to deepen the kiss. Draco, strattling Severus' lap, proceeded to push him back so they where laying on Draco's bed. Clothes soon started to come off, which told Harry he should stop watching their 'private time.' But he was fixated on what was conspiring before him.

An ache in his pants could not be denied any further. Harry decided to get up and go to the bathroom, when a voice rang out behind him.

"Not enjoying the show?" Draco muttered.

"As arousing as you two may be, my attention is needed else where at the immediate moment."

"I see." Draco said noticing the bulg in Harry's pants. "want some help?"

"Hey, put that mouth to some better use Draco." Severus said.

e..............

Standing under the shower, my breathing irregular due to my climax just a few seconds ago, I remove my had from my softening cock and lean my head against the cool tile. I have always known that I lusted for both Severus and Draco. But when I delved deeper in my musing, I've come to the revolation that I love them. I know that I am a necrophiliac and even though Draco and Severus are not dead, nor living, they are the undead. After dealing with this knowledge, I have fully excepted it. I also have come to the conclusion that if I were to ever give myself to anyone, they would be the only one(s).

e..............

I have done some research on vampires and found that their appearence portays when they last fed. By noticing Draco's and Severus' pale kind of grayish color skin, I assume they haven't fed in about a week. Another thing I learned is that vampires can walk in sun light but most stay to the night due to there strong vision.

I make my way down to the potion class room to do an extra credit assignment. The door is slightly ajar so I look in. Both Severus and Draco looked exuasted. They are breathing hard, harder than one should. They need blood and they need it soon before either of them go into bloodlust.

"Come in Harry." Severus' voice rang out. Upon entering I saw it, Draco's eyes flashed red. I knew from my research that this was the first sign of going into bloodlust. Was Severus aware of this? No he couldn't know, if he did, Draco wouldn't be here. What can I do? If Draco doesn't get blood fresh blood soon, many lives will be at stake before necessary.

I walk over to the cabinet and pull out a large vial and a knife. I walk over towards Severus and Draco .

"What are you doing?" Severus asks me.

I lift up the sleeve of my robe to reveal a pale arm, littered with scares. The other two occupants of the room gasp at the state of my arm. I slide the blade across my arm. My eyes close as the feeling of all my worries flows out with the blood. I open my eyes to make sure the blood falls into the vial. I see both Severus and Draco shiver as the smell of blood invades their senses. When the vail was full, I quickly handed it to Draco. He just stood and stared at me.

"If you don't drink it now, you will go into bloodlust and you know it." At the word bloodlust, Severus' eyes snapped over towars Draco. Giving in, Draco drank the blood, then handed the vial back to me. I filled the vial once more and gave it to Severus. Afterwards I said an incantation to clot my wound. Feeling light headed due to blood lost, I quickly sat down.

"How did you know?" Draco asked.

"I told you, I've been watching you tow." I say breathlessly." And like I said I didn't find anything of too much importance."

"So you don't mind?"

"Why should I?"

"What happened to your arm?" Severus said.

"I thought the answer was quite obvious." I say looking down not wanting to meet their gaze.

"I want to hear you say it."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You already know, so leave it !" After that said, I got up and walked out of the room.

e..........

Well I'm going to leave it here. I was going to type more but I'm hungry. So not to much revealed in this chap. but more will be in the next. A lot of questions may be answered in the next chap. also. But you are just going to have to wait.

Liz I know you've already read all of this and the next 5 or so chapters but i'm doing alot of changes that you have yet to read...

Jeremy you are prolly the only guy admitting to reading these kinds of fanfics and I may need your help to getting a guys POV for the future chappies.


	5. chapter 5

Sorry it took me so long to upd8 but I'm thinking about discontinuing this story. I plan on re-writing it but I'm not sure how long that will take. Thank you for my wonderful reviews.

Hey there's another **Warning:** Evil!Dumbledore

**Warning this chapter is a very strong R. It contains a sex scene. READERS BEWARE.**

I have one flame for this story I would like to thank that person:

The Penguins Are Coming: Thank you very much I agree with you totally. From the time I started posting this fic, I have noticed things that don't fit or are not right. While typing it up, I try to change it as much as possible so it has some sense of reality. I have been thinking of stopping and going back to change some stuff, which I plan on doing. When I read your review, I was estatic. My first flame ever. I actually enjoy flames if that is how the person really feels. Once again thank you.

For those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Untamed Screaming, that will take a while because my psychotic brain can only handle so much and I only have one paragraph written right now. I will get that up as soon as possible.

hmm... enough of my talking and typing and on with the story...

Abyss chapter 5

æ...

Harry stopped at the edge of the forbidden forest, after leaving Snapes class room. Taking a breath, he collected his thoughts. He knew what he was about to do; he knew the consiquences. Taking a step into the forest, he felt the power of the wards wash over his body. Fully outside the wards he apperate away from Hogwarts.

Appearing infront of a dark manor, Harry proceeded to walk up to the house. The windows where black, indicating to some that no one was home. The lawn was unkept, and the path leading to the door was infested with weeds. To some, the house was looked vacant, but to those who knew the significance of the house, could see through the illusion.

"Baka." Harry said. The door opened on its own, squeeking from it's rusty hinges. There were few people there, but the ones who where, stopped and stared.

"Ahh... Welcome to Riddle Manor, Harry Potter." Voldemort drawled. "And what may I say is the pleasure of you being here?"

"You know why I'm here." A smirk graced Voldemorts lipless face.

æ...

I stood in the back of the room, fully cloaked. I watch as the deatheaters filed into the room. When all of the deatheaters where present, the ones not in Azkaban, Voldemort stood. A wave of fear and tension filled the room, radiating from the deatheaters.

"I have called you all here, to reveal my heir. You will treat him with the same dedication and devotion you show me. If not, he will kill you. Now come forth Poison." I stepped forward, the deatheaters that were aroung me, moved out of my way. I made my way to stand on the right side of Voldemort.

"I have been training Poison since last summer. He is worthy of the title as my heir. Now take off your masks and reveal who you are to your new master." I didn't know many occupants of the room. My gaze stopped on Snape, Draco standing right next to him.

"Severus my faithful spy, what news do you bring?" Snape took a step infront of the group.

"I have told Dumbledore that there is no planned attacks as of yet."

"Anything else?"

"Harry Potter found out that both Draco and I are vampires."

"Thats understandable he is a necromancer."_When did he find out? I have never told him, _I say to myself.

"I am sorry m'lords, but can we see the face of our new master." Someone said from the back. The hood that of my cloak that was drawn, prevented me from seeing who exactly it was who asked the question. Even without sight, I could sense exactly where he was.

"I shall leave that up to Poison." Voldemort said, turning towards me.

"Crucio." I say without drawing a wand, emotion abcent from my voice. A scream erupted from the back. After a while I lifted the curse.

"Are there anymore questions?" I say, no one moved.

æ...

The meeting was over, and Tom and I where the only ones left at the manor. I took off my cloak and looked at him.

"When did you find out I was a necromancer?"

"I've always known."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"You like Severus and Draco, do you not?"

"Yeah, but..."

"If you want them, go after them. They may have forever, but you do not at this point in time."

"Are you suggesting I.."

"Yes, I am."

æ...

Harry had spent the next couple of days planning his approach to Snape and Draco. He had gone out of his way to avoid them at times. Fear clouded his mind as thoughts of rejection became ever present. He didn't know if he could handle revealing the truth about his side in the war, just to be turned down by the ones he wanted the most. He had gone over the conversation in his head a million times, but standing infront of Snape's private chambers,all thoughts fled from his brain.

Harry ran his down the side of the portrait that hid Snapes rooms. Whispering 'dragon', the portrait swung open. He made his way through the study, that was shrouded in darkness, to a room on the opposite wall. There were two people occupying the bed, but he paid no mind and turned on the light. A groan errupted from the bed as Snape and Draco shifted and started wake up.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" Snape moaned from the bed. Harry wondered if that was how he sounded after a session of hot passionate sex. Harry's tongue flicked out and wet his dry lips.

"I have to tell you something really important." He said, his voice an octive lower than normal.

"Can't it wait till morning?" Draco asked.

"I guess, but if I stall in telling you, then you may never hear." Draco and Snape got up out of bed. They wore only boxers. They had stretched which caused there muscles to ripple. Harry watched them as lust darkened his eyes. He could think of nothing more than to taste, kiss, lick, and nip their smooth chests. He could feel himself harden as these thoughts ran through his mind.

Snape handed Draco a robe and put one on himself. Harry was mad with the lack of flesh on the room. Snape led them into the sitting room that was now flooded with light. Snape and Draco sat on a couch as Harry sat in chair.

"Now what is that you wanted.?" Snape asked.

"You, I want both of you.." He said in a deep voice that sounded similar to that of a moan.

"What?" They said in unison.

"I am a necromancer as Voldemort said, and I've fallen in love with both of you." He said not keeping anything back.

"You know we can't be together." Draco said.

"Why not? Is it because you are both spying on the Order?"

"How did you..." Snape started.

"I am on your side. I was tired of Dumbledore using me as a pawn... So I went in search of Voldemort."

"Are you saying that.."

"You are Poison?" Draco finished for Snape. A smirk graced Harry's face.

"But you're Harry bloody fucking Potter, Savior of the wizarding world, The boy who bloody lived, you can't be on the dark side." Draco said.

"Every year Dumbledore sends me to my relatives, knowing exactly what happened to me. He figured that if I thought Hogwarts was my only home, he could use me to defeat Voldemort. He knew that I was being abused, starved,...raped. He let it go on, making me believe that he was ignorant of the acts that conspired in that house. He made it even worse when he prevented me from killing myself. I've tried to commit suicide 7 times. He has spells cast on me to prevent any seriouse self harm. He neglected to prevent the harm that was inflicted upon me. I'm sure he knows from my being resorted that I have switched sides. I have mastered occlumency and legilimency and you don't know the twisted fucked up shit that he thinks of." Harry said almost emotionless, all previous impliments of lust gone.

Draco got up from his seat on the couch and walked to Harry. Taking him by the hand he guided Harry over to the couch next to Snape. When they were seated, Harry was embraced in a hug by Draco.

"It's going to be okay Harry, everythings going to be okay." Draco whispered.

"Are you sure you want us?" Severus asked.

"Always and forever.." Harry said just barely above a whisper, but both Draco and Snape heared him.

**LEMON (sex scene)**

They sat there for a while, Draco rocking Harry back and forth in his arms. Harry could feel the body next to him. He could feel the muscles contract every time they swayed. Focusing his mind on the body, thoughts of the smooth muscular chest invaded his mind. With his eyes closed, he could picture a sweaty chest moving above him. The person breathing hard, moaning his name. He was pounding into him, dominating him, claiming him.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as he felt Draco's wet tongue lick his neck. A moan escaped his mouth, as Draco kissed his way from Harry's neck to his lips. Draco's kiss was soft and seemed as of just a brush of the lips. Harry pressed into Draco. Pulling back just enough to run his tongue over Harry's lips, Draco proceeded to deepen the kiss. Harry parted his lips and let Draco explore his mouth. Snape was kissing Harry's wrist. Every once in a while he would drag his teeth over the pulsing flesh. Harry could feel his teeth sharpen and grow. Draco pulled from Harry, as Severus pulled Harry up and led him towards his bedroom.

Upon entering the bedroom, Severus started to undress Harry. His hands caressed his skin, linguring in spots that was sure to drive Harry mad. Harry's body tensed up, his breathing sped up as well. Stepping back from Severus, he started to tremble. Draco came behind him and embraced him. This caused Harry to involuntarily struggle from the hold.

"Shh... Harry, everything alright, we won't hurt you. If you want us to stop just tell us and we will." Draco said.

"No, don't stop. I want to do this."

"Are you sure? There is no going back." Severus said

æ...

(A/N: I was going to stop there but I thought I'd make this chapter long because I'm discontinuing it.)

Harry's stomach muscles clenched as he felt Severus enter him. Draco had spent a long time preparing and stretching Harry, getting him ready for Severus. Draco was kissing Harry's chest, making his way up his neck and to his ear.

"Are you ok?" He whispered. Harry nodded his head and he felt Draco kiss his way back down his chest. When Harry had relaxed, Severus started to slowly pump in and out of Harry. Draco licked Harry's erect cock, which cause him to moan out in pleasure. Harry's breathing sped up as Severus increased his pace. Draco engulfed Harry, who screamed out in pleasure. Harry's hands squeezed the sheets and he screamed out again when Severus hit his prostate.

Severus slowed his pace to a stop, but remained fully sheathed in Harry. Draco strattled Harry and positioned himself over him. In one swift fluid movement, Draco sat down. He winced at the feel of being filled without preperation. Severus started kissing the back of Draco's neck, working his way to the side.

Draco lifted himself and plunged down upon Harry. Severus soon started to pump in and out of Harry again. Draco lifted his arm to his mouth and bit down upon his wrist. He released his bleeding wrist and held it above Harry's mouth. Harry was unsure how much longer he could last. Soon another wrist was held above his mouth. After drinking some of both Severus' and Draco's blood, the wrists where withdrawn and their paces sped up. Not long after, Harry couldn't hold it any longer and came inside of Draco. Harry soon felt his chest and insides coated with cum. Soon after, they all curled up and fell asleep.

**END OF LEMON**

æ...

Harry woke up the next afternoon. He noticed that he was alone in Severus' bed. He felt an over powering hunger consume his body. A hunger that could not be satisfied with food. A shiver raked his body as the smell of blood invaded his sences. He heared a clanking of metal and turned his head to see a muggle chained to the wall furthest from him. A note at the end of the bed demanded to be read.

_Harry,_

_This is your first meal as a vampire, I do hope you enjoy. Do not drink the last drop. It is far to cold for a new vampire. Draco and I wish we could have been there for your first feeding but we have obligations that we must take care of first. Stay in my rooms until either Draco or myself come for you. You must be very hungry by now. I will not keep you any longer, go feed._

_Love, _

_Severus_

After reading the note, Harry's eyes locked with the muggle's. In his head he heared 'Please don't hurt me, I don't want to die.' Looking deeper into the muggle's eyes, he was able to send a message back. 'Don't be afraid, relax, go to sleep.' After Harry said the last comment, the muggle slumped over in a deep sleep. Walking over to the male muggle, he turned the muggles head to the side, barring his neck. In one swift movement, Harry was latched on the muggle's neck, drinking his life force. Respecting Severus' wishes, Harry pulled back before he drained the muggle totally. He then dropped the muggle and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

æ...

Harry had just fallen asleep when the door to Severus' bedroom opened.

"Not going to sleep are you?" Draco said.

"Hey Dray. Yea I'm going to sleep."

"Aww that's to bad because Severus wanted to go hunting... But if you..." Draco was cut of by Harry's desperate yell of "No". Harry was already out of bed, dressed, and heading for the door.

"Wow you must be hungry." Draco said while following Harry out the door. They met up with Severus at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"How are you Harry?" Severus asked.

"Starving."

"But you shouldn't be, you only fed about four hours ago, I checked."

"Does it matter? I'm hungry, lets go." Harry said impatiently, Severus just frowned at him.

"Yes it does matter. But if you are hungry..." Severus said leaving the statment open.

They had reached a muggle village shortly after. There where two muggles walking down the street, one seemed to be stumbling alot. The other, male, was holding the female up, making sure she did not fall down.

"Now Harry, when hunting, you must make sure the victim does not scream." While Severus was explaining good hunting tactics, Harry had entered the two muggles minds.

'Why wont he shut up?' The brown headed female thought.

'Just a little longer and she will be all mine.' Thought the black headed male.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Severus said.

"Are you sure they are both muggles?"

"Yes, if they are not human we will be able to tell if they are within fifty feet of us." Draco said.

"The male is a vampire and the female is his prey." He stated. Severus and Draco both looked at him funny.

"You sure?" Draco said.

"Possitive." Within seconds the male had the female in his arms and was sucking on her neck. When finished, he turned around and started walking in their direction. As the vampire passed the bushes the three inhabited, he stopped. A smirk played on his lips before he turned to them. Harry, Draco, and Severus exited the bushes.

"Ahh, Severus, Draco... And who are you?" He said looking at Harry. Harry noticed a glint in his eyes. He watched as the vampire licked his lips, his eyes transfixed on him.

"Harry." He said. He saw Severus' mouth twist in disgust and Draco's eyes flash red.

'Come with me, Leave them and come with me.' Harry heared in his head. Harry smiled at the vampire.

'Fuck off.' The mysterious vampire broke eye contact with Harry.

"How old is he?" He asked Severus.

"He was just changed last night." A searing pain passed through all four of their left arms. Harry was the only one to act as if nothing was wrong. The other three clamped their right hand over their arms.

"Aubry, as nice as it is to see you, we must be going."

"As I, Severus." With a turn of the head, he said bye to Harry and disapparated.

æ...

Harry stood to the side of Voldemort. His gaze flickered around the room where he locked with the mask of Aubry. For some reason he did not trust this vampire. He entered his mind without Aubry knowing.

"There is a traitor amoung us." Harry blurted out abrupting all speech.

"And who might it be Poison?" Voldemort asked. A smirk graced Harry's lips, even though no one saw it.

"Crucio." Harry said with venom. A scream erupted from a make with ashen white skin, shoulder length black hair and violet eyes.

"Stop." Another voiced screamed. "Please stop." The male continued.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"B.. because Aubry is not the traitor." Harry lifted the cruciatus curse from Aubry.

"I know." Harry said. "You are."

"Then why put him through the pain?"

"He knew about you and didn't handle it himself, he needed to be punished."

"What will you do to me?"

"Feed you to the dementors." Harry snapped his fingers and the deatheater was bound in magical bonds, then transported to the dungeons.

"Avada kedavra." Voldemort said. Aubry's body dropped to the floor. The deatheaters around him did not move or flinch.

"You are dismissed. Severus, Draco stay." Voldemort said. After everyone left, Harry, Severus, and Draco discarded their masks.

"Hey Tom, got anyone to feed off of aroung here? You called us while we were hunting." Hary asked. When Draco heared Harry call Voldemort Tom, his face twisted up in confusion.

"Tom?" Draco said.

"Voldemort's real name." Harry said.

"In dungeon #3 I think there are some muggles."As soon as he finished, Harry was gone.

æ...

Harry lay halfway ontop of Severus. His hand was tracing circles on Severus' chest. Draco lay on Severus' other side snuggling up to him.

"Sev, who was Aubry and how do you know him?"

"I'm sure you don't want to hear..."

"Yes, I do." Harry said, cutting him off.

"I met him about 200 years ago. Coming from a pure blooded vampiric family, I wanted everything. As I'm sure you've noticed, Aubry was beautiful. Vampires love beauty. He was my first lover. When I met him he was young, considering vampire standards. He was changed not 20 years before." Severus paused.

"What happened between you two?"

"Like I said vampires love beauty. He found another lover." He said lifelessly. Harry snuggled in closer to Severus and lightly brushed his lips over the others.

"I'm glad he's gone."

"You two should go to sleep." Draco said.

æ...

Well that's all... but hey if I get enough reviews I might just throw out another chapter anywayz. Right now I have writers block so I really don't know when I will get this rewritten.


	6. Chapter 6

OMG! I am so sorry for leaving my readers hanging like that.. (bangs head against table "bad Amber, bad Amber"). Yeah, so here is what I've been doing while keeping you guyz busy...

Varsity cheerleading, work, Graduating high school, Getting Kicked out of my house... Oh and I've finished the book I was writing. Working on number 2.

Well once again sorry for keeping you waiting.

**Warning:** not beta'd and MPreg... sorta but you will see..

I own Nothing but the plot.

æ...

**Chapter 6**

"Hey look it's the traitorus fag and his bitch." Ron said to Harry and Draco who where walking down the hallway.

"Weasle, where's mudblood at? Did she finally get tired of paying for everything?" Harry said. Ron's face turned crimson as he pulled his wand out, pointing it at Harry.

"You're going to regret that!" Ron spit out between gritted teeth.

"Not fighting are we boys?" Professor Dumbledore said walking up behind them.

"Of course not Professor." Harry said while plastering a look of innocence to his face.

"Good. Harry follow me please to my office."

æ...

Dumbledore looked Harry in the eyes. His twinkle amiss. Harry could feel the slight prickle of Legillimens being cast. While sheilding his mind, Harry brought some old memories of his time at The Burrow forward.

"Why did you bring me here?" Harry said.

"You don't have to shield your mind. I know you are no longer on my side.You still have a chance to come back. You can be a spy, like Severus. What made you go to Voldemort's side anyway?:"

"He threatened my friends. Said that if I didn't join him, he would kill them." Harry lied, Letting a single tear run down his cheek. Harry pushed some fake thoughts out towards Dumbledore.

"Let me call Severus up and I will tell him of the situation." Dumbledore said, believing Harry. Going to the fire place, Dumbledore threw some floo into it and called Severus up. When severus arrived, Dumbledore gestured for him to sit. "Alright, we have a tiny predicament." He started.

"Albus, just say it." Severus said, wanting to back to his dungeons.

"Harry was forced to join Voldemort. He wan't to become a spy for the Order."

"In other words, you want me to look after the boy?"

"Pretty much."

"No way Albus." Severus said standing up.

"I am not giving you a choice." Dumbledore said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Fine." Severus said, faking annoyance.

æ...

"Today you will be brewing Veritiserum. This version is very potent, one drop could last up to three days. You will also be brewing the counter syrum. You will be in groups of two. Follow instructions Correctly. Mr. Longbottom you are excused from this project, I don't feel like correcting your mistakes." Severus said. With a wave of his hand, the instructions where on the board.

"Thats unfair, you can't tell him not to do the assignment because he is not up to your standards." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, 20 points for talking back."

"But that's..."

"Would you like to make it 40?" Defeated, Hermione sat back and crossed her arms.

Class was soon over and everyone was putting their potions up to set. Everyone had exited the room except Harry, Draco, Ron, and Hermione.

"So is Malfoy your butt-buddy?" Ron asked. Harry, tired of Ron's presence, turned around and captured Draco's lips in a hot passionate kiss, his hand finding the hem of Draco's shirt.

"You two are gross. Dursley was right. You are a whore." Ron said looking smug. Harry spun around very quickly.

"What did you say?"

"I said you are a whore. You deserved everything you got, and in some cases, what you didn't get." Harry's hands clenched into fist as his eyes narrowed. Everything in the room started shaking. Some of the vials started to shatter. Ron and Hermione ran from the room. After minutes of Harry's temper not lowering, Draco came behind him and enclosed him in a hug.

"Calm down love. Don't listen to him. He doesn't want to see you happy." He whispered close to his ear. Very slowly, Harry calmed down. Severus burst into the room not long after.

"What happened? I would have been here sooner but there was a stronge locking charm on the door." With a sigh, Draco hugged Harry closer to him.

æ...

"Sev, I'm hungry." Harry said.

"You shouldn't be. I am taking you to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Can we get someone to eat first?"

"I guess."

After finding a muggle to feed from, Harry, Draco, and Severus went to go see Pomfrey.

"I didn't expect to see you here any time soon since you no longer play quiddich." The mediwizard said upon seeing her guests.

"Sev.. I mean Professor Snape, said I should get checked out."

"Oh, call him whatever you like Harry. I do know what goes on in this school."

"You see Poppy, Harry has been unusually hungry as of late." Severus said.

"Thats natural for a growing boy."

"Not for a vampire."

"Oh," Poppy said gravely. "When did you change him?"

"A little over a month ago." Severus said as he was shoo'd out of the room. Doing a series of tests on Harry, Poppy was stumped. With one more test to go, she looked at Harry with kind eyes. Two hours later, a furious Snape, and a worried Draco later, they were finally admitted into the ward.

"Well Mr. Potter, congratulations. You're pregnant."

"I'm what?!?!?" Harry screamed.

"Pregnant." With that said, Harry passed out.

æ...

I was going to type out everything i have so far but I think i'm going to put it in two parts... Once i get the other part typed out i will post it.. For those that do not like MPreg don't worry.. It's just been taking me so long to type this part out. Hopefully with some reviews i might type the second part out faster.

Until next time..

Amber-eyez456


End file.
